descubriendo el amor de un shinigami
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Kid ultimamente cuando ve a Soul se olvida de su obsesion a la simetría. Soul esta triste por sus sentimientos hacia Black Star. Black Star comienza a sentir amor hacia ¿Maka o Soul?. triangulos amoros,celos y tristeza. Dedicado a Nana Walker. Suspendido
1. Epílogo

Los personajes de Soul Eater le pertenece a su respectivo creador. Esto esta echo sin fines lucrativos

* * *

Epílogo

Me presento soy Death the Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama, uso traje negro con lineas blancas, es un traje muy simétrico, tengo ojos amarillos, piel blanca y mi pelo es negro, en la parte izquierda de este tengo tres lineas horizontales, AURRUINANDO LA SIMETRIA. ¡Adoro la simetría!, nose porque todos dicen que soy extraño, ¡Si es lo mejor que puede a ver en el mundo!... aunque ultimamente... hay algo... que... poco a poco... esta haciendo... que la simetría... no sea la mejor del mundo. Eso que esta logrando que me olvide de mi "obsesion" como dicen algunos se llama Soul Eater Evans.

* * *

Ohayo... yo soy Soul Eater Evans...tengo el pelo blanco, ojos rojos y yo soy un chico "cool" por eso quiero ser una "Death Scythe", así serea mas cool. Pero hay algo que hace que deje de serlo... eso es que estoy... estoy... tsk estos es complicado... estoy lo que se dice "enamorado de la persona equivocada". Nadie sabe que los estoy, bueno al menos de quien estoy, ya que creen que secretamente me gusta mi compañera Maka. Ella es una chica de cabellos rubios cenizos que la mayor parte del tiempo lo tiene como dos coletas bajas, de ojos verdes. Pero la verdad es que a ella solo la veo como una gran amiga, la persona que me gusta es... Black Star mi mejor amigo.

Ademas de que sea mi amigo, lo que me impide esta con el es que... yo solo soy "un amigo"... caa vez que dice eso... una parte de mi se rompe.

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Black Star, aprendaselo ya que es el nombre del que superara a los dioses. Tengo cabellos celestes, piel tostada y una estrella en el hombro. Ultimamente me siento extraño, primero pense que era la comida pero era una sensacion en mi pecho, para ser mas especificos mi corazón, ¡HAY CREÍ QUE DENTRO DE UNOS DÍAS MORIRÍA DEL CORAZÓN! pero es algo totalmente imposible ya que yo soy un dios. Creo que es al lo que llaman "amor", este sentimiento lo siento cuando Maka y Soul estan cerca, ¡SUGOI, NO SABÍA QUE LOS DIOSES NOS PODEMOS ENAMORAR DE PERSONAS COMUNES Y CORRIENTES!. Es mu probable que este enamorado de Maka, ya que es imposible que me guste Soul por la razones de que es un hombre y ademas es mi mejor amigo. ¡Yosh! desde ahora tratare de conquistar a Maka ¡Yahoooo~~~!

* * *

sol yuki uzumaki: jeje espero que les guste.

Soul: Oe, como que mi amor no es correspondido? eso no es cool ¬¬

sol yuki uzumaki: pues para mí es cool n_n

Kid: Soul ven conmigo y hagamos un amor símetrico

Soul: alejate, kid

Kid: ¡Buaaaaa, no seas asi! -en un rincon rodeado de un aura deprimente-

Black Star: Oe, Oe, me estan robando la atención.

yuki, Kid, Soul: y? ¬¬

Black Star: que la atención debe ser mi ya que soy su puto amo, yahooo~~

sol yuki uzumaki: calma calma... bueno esta historia esta dedicado a **Nana Walker** de ti viene mis animos para escribir esto jaja... bye non


	2. Descubrimiento, celos y tristeza

Capitulo 1: Descubrimiento, celos y tisteza

En la escuela Shibussen

Jajaja, yo soy Black Star miren a su dios JAJAJA_ se ve a un chico de cabellos celeste, piel un tanto tostada, que no paraba de reir y gritar

Oe, Black Star_ lo llama un peliblanco

Oh?... Soul... que sucede amigo?_ pregunta emocionado

"Si, amigo" Baka_ susurra

Hey, seras mi mejor amigo pero conmigo te diriges como "sama"_ dice este ofendido

Esta bien, "baka-sama" no hay nadie por aqui_ dice mostrando que el lugar estaba completamente vacio

Eh?... como no aprecian a su dios... tsk por que no me quieren?_ dice gritando euforicamente

"En serio eres un idiota... yo si te quiero"_ piense este agachando un poco la cabeza

Mmmm?... Soul sucede algo?... a ya se te acabas de dar cuenta que soy superior a ti, no te preocupes aunque seas un ser inferior sigues mi amigo JOJOJOJOJO_ dice este agrandando su ya bastante enorme ego

Black Star, Soul_ se escucha una tercera voz llamar

Kid_ dicen al unisono los amigos

De qué hablan?_ pregunta con curiosidad

Pues que Soul cree que no sere su amigo porque para el soy inalcanzable ¡Yahooo~~!_ dice pegando su grito tan caracteristico de el

"Claro que eres inalcanzable para mi" Oe deja de ser tan escandaloso_ dice ocultandose en su mascara de serieldad y serenidad

Oigan vamonos que nos espera "Soul siento que algo te aflige... en verdad fue un comentario de black star?o te hizo algo?sea lo que sea tiene que ver con el?"_ piensa mirando con preocupacion a su "amigo" ojirojo.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio... si claro eso es imposible con el de cabellos celeste que todo el tiempo decia algo sobre que superaba a Dios. Asi era todo el camino hasta que...

Soul-kun, Kid-kun, Black Star Ohayo_ saluda una chica de dos coletas

Maka, donde estan los demas?_ pregunta Black Star

Todos se fueron_ dice un tanto molesta

Oh y tu esperaste a tu Dios ¡Yahoo~~~! eres genial Maka_ dice abrazandola

"Porque... porque siempre me haces esto Black Star" Oh miren nada mas... si son la nueva pareja_ dice burlon con un toque de celos

No moleste Soul o te golpeare_ le avisa con una vena en su frente

Si como no?_ dice mordaz como siempre

Makaaaa chop!_ lo golpea con un libro que tenía en mano

"grrrrrr... no entiendo esto que siento pero me molesto cuando le golpean a Soul"_ piensa con furia Kid

ITAEEEEEE!_ grita adolorido

Soul termina en el piso con un chichon mas grande que el ego de Black.

Oh, ohayo chico... eh? que hace Evans-kun en el piso?_ pregunta el recien llegado que estaba sentado en una silla con rueditas, tenia una bata de cientifico la cual tenia muchas costuras, su cara tambien tenia costuras, el tono de su piel era algo gris llebava unos anteojos redondos y su cabeza era atravezada por un tornillo gigante

Maka le hizo un "maka chop" Stein-sensei_ dice un tanto molesto el hijo de Shinigami-sama

Maka~~~~~chan~~~~~_ ahi aparecio un pelirojo de ojos entre gris y verde que bestia de traje

Maka chop_ y un Maka chop para otra victíma

Excatamente así_ dice con un goteron el peliceleste

Estas bien Spirit-san?_ pregunta el profesor Stein picandolo con el pie

..._ no le responde el Death Scythe

Bueno ahora ya tendre dos victimas... eh digo voluntarios para experimentar_ dice con una sonrisa cínica

Ahhhhhhhhhh_ el papá se levanta al instante

Oe, Soul levantate al menos si quieren que te corten... otra vez_ le dice Black Star asustado por lo que le despera a su amigo si no se levantaba

..._ nada la guaaña no respondía

Oe Soul levantate para apreciar mi omnipresencia ¡yahoo~~~~!_ dice un tanto preocupado "el que superará a los dioses"

..._ el chico cool seguía sin responder

Maka creo que te pasaste_ dice un Kid sumamente preocupado viendo el cuerpo inconciente del peliblanco

Evans-kun ya agarre el bisturí... lo estoy acercando a tu cuerpo... bueno al menos sabre lo que tienes_ dice cumpliendo todo lo que decía

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ dicen todos horrorizados

Bueno de seguro con ese grito se levanto_ dijo el pelirojo

Todos lo miran y ven que Soul seguía ahi tirado

Eh... puedo estar equivocado... bueno Maka mejor buscate otro compañero_ le dice a su hija

X3 mente Soul X3

Evans-kun_ dice un diablo pequeño de estatura con una enorma cabeza, al Evans el cual esta vestido de traje negro con lineas grises como sus pantalones, abajo tenía una camiseta roja y usaba una corbata negra

Que quiéres? y deja de llamarme así_ dice molesto el ojirojo

Oh, aunque intentes actuar fríamente se que tu alma sufre, jijiji_ ríe maleficamente

..._ el prefirío quedarse callado mientras su cabellos cubrían sus ojos escarlata

Jijiji, eres solo una mentira, nadie absolutamente nadie sabe tu verdad, jijiji, como reaccionarían al saber tu verdad?_ dijo con una sonrisa cínica

..._ Soul seguí igual que antes no quería mostrarse devil ante el diablillo

Jijijij, adoraría ver la reacción de tu compañera y amigos, sobretodo ese que habita en tu corazón y alma, ese tal... Black Star_ dice con la voz llena de arrogancia y diversión

Urusai!_ grito con furia

JJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJa_ rie desquiciadamente la pesadilla del peliblanco

X3 mente Soul X3

Ahhhhhhh!_ el antes inconciente se levanta gritando del susto

Soul_ gritan todos volteandose para verlo

Todos quedando sorprendido ante la imagen que se les presentaba frente a sus ojos, ahí estaba Soul respirando agitadamente en sus mejillas había rastros de ... ¡¿Lágrimas?... ademas se veía los espamos que tenía por los sollozos silenciosos.

"Soul... llorando?"_ era lo que pasaba por la mente de Tsubaki, Paty, Liz, Maka, Black Star, Kid, Stein y Spirit

"Qué te sucede?, nose porque pero verte así me dan ganas de acompañarte en tu llanto"_ piensa el pelinegreo con tre lineas blancas en la parte izquierda

"Por-por qué ver a Soul hací se me comprime el corazón"_ piensa alguno e los presentes

"Creo, que ya se lo que siento por ti Soul, lo que siento es amor, juro por este amor que te protegere de esto que te atormenta"_ se jura el shinigami

* * *

sol yuki uzumaki: uffff... no doy mas eso es todo.

Soul: BAKA...CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A PONERME EN PAPEL DE LLORON?

Kid: QUIÉM SE LE OPRIME EL CORAZÓN POR **MI** SOUL?

Soul: NO SOY TUYO!

Black Star: POR QUÉ NO ME PRESTAN ATENCIÓN?

sol yuki uzumaki: ehhhh... la autora yaoista a la que se quieren comunicar se encuentra apagada o fuera del aria de cobertura... por favor deje su mensaje despues del sonido... yaoi~~~~

Kid, Soul, Black Star: MO-RÍ-RAS AUTORA DE CUARTA Ò_ó

sol yuki uzumaki: jejeje n_nU... etto espero que te haya gustado **Nana Walker** nos vemos en la proxima...-interumpida-

Kid:-sacando a Paty y Liz en forma de pistola-

Black Star:- con Tsubaki en modo de espada demoníaca-

Soul:- en modo de Guadaña sostenido por Maka-

sol yuki uzumaki: si es que sobrevivo

Todos: MUEREEEEEEEE

sol yuki uzumaki: byeeeee esperooooo comentariooooos- alejandose a toda velociad-


	3. Lagrimas del alma

Lagrimas del alma

Q-qué... snif... mi-miran?_ pregunta entrecortado por el sollozo que no quería detener, se había dado cuenta de la precensia de sus amigos y que estaba en su cama

Soul-kun, por qué lloras?_ pregunta preocupada Tsubaki una chica de buen cuerpo, bastante alta, de cabellos largos negro recogido y de ojos azules

No es nada_ dice agachando la cabeza mientras secaba sus lagrimas

Vamos no te preocupes por llorar_ trata de animarlo Liz

Jajaja eres un llorón jajaja_ ríe Patty

Todos tuvieron goteron general, para Patty todo era divertido

Vamos Evans-kun, siendo mayores de segurote podemos ayudar, verdad Spirit-san?_ dijo codeando a su compañero

Eh!... si si, claro podemos ayudar "Si tienes algo contra mi hija Maka sufriras"_ dijo con una sonrisa forzada el mencionado

Todos le sonreía para transmitirle animo, solo dos presentes en su sonrisa transmitian mas sentimientos.

Ie, daijobu_ dice paro no preocuparlos

De repente se escucha el eco del ruido de cuando una mano abierta impacta contra la mejilla

Soul tenía la cara ensombrecida, su cabeza se encotraba ladeada, su mejilla estaba roja, a su lado se encontraba Maka con la mano aún abierta su respiración era agitada por la adrenalina que había recorrido en su cuerpo, tenía el ceño fruncido y unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos verdes

Baka! nosotros nos preocupamos y queremos a yudarte ¡¿Y tu que haces? ¡TE LO GUARDAS SOLO PARA TI!_ le grita a todo pulmon

Je... siempre de intrometia ne~?_ su sonrisa era burlona, mostraba sus dientes filosos, no había cambiado de posición, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su flequillo, se veía como caían a las frazadas unas gotas saladas.

A los estudiantes no les gustaba el estado en el que se encontra su compañero, todos lo acompañaron derramando ese liquído que sale de tus ojos, la mayoría de las veces tenías gran tristeza, hasta el Death Scythe lloraba como magdalena, bueno el lo hacía por su hijita. Pero la de los jóvenes eran lagrimas del alma.

* * *

sol yuki uzumaki: - se la ve en una silla de ruedas toda enyesada excepto los ojos y los dedos de la manop derecha.- mmmmmm... "Traducción: ohayo! por ustedes escribo aun en mi estado"- selen cascaditas de la momia sobre ruedas

Kid,Black, Soul: TE LO MERECES

sol yuki uzumaki: ...mmmmmm " Soul debes llorar ya que eres un uke ^^... Kid necesitas sentir celos eres un seme... y tu Black... pues bueno ya te pondre un capitulo solo de ti"

Black Star: jojojojo al parecer te diste cuenta de mi gran poder de poderío ¡yahooo~~~~!

Kid: hai, hai pero Soul es **MI **uke

Soul: esto es tan "no cool"... porque tengo que ser uke... ash actuar como nena

sol yuki uzumaki: mmmmmmm..mmm" siiiiiiii... en sima de que te dolerá el trasero"

Soul: no haras lemon cierto? O_O

sol yuki uzumaki: ..mmm " si no hay lemon este fic es basura... que?... creías que te ibas a salvar... pues no mira que tu traserito esta para que te den *w*... ademas NO TE SALVAS DE MI VENGANZA, NI USTEDES BLACK Y KID"

Soul, Kid, Black: que venganza ¬¬

sol yuki uzumaki: mmmmmm...mmm "jojojojojojojo... ya se enteraran... bueno espero que te haya gustado **Nana Walker** espero que e haya gustado para mi eres NANA-SEMPAI "

Soul: dejen reviews para que no haga lemon y pueda sentarme una semana

Kid: jejejejeje... acaso crees que no te dejaría sentarte por una semana? - mirada super pervertida-

Soul: lo digo por Black Star ¬/¬

Black Star: nos vemos... espero que dejen reviews halagado mi ser jojojojo

sol yuki uzumaki: mmmmmmm " sayonara~~~"


	4. Confecion accidental

confesion... accidental

BUAAAAAA ¡¿COMÓ ES POSIBLE QUE UN DIOS COMO YO LLORE? BUAAAAAA_ Black ya esta armando su propio río con lagrimas

jajaja todos lloran hasta yo_ dice Patty la cual tenía una rara convinación de llanto y risa

NOOOOOOOO con tantas lagrimas asimetricas me mojare_ Kid esta ensima de un escritorio

a mi se me corre el maquillaje_ comenta Liz la cual en serio se le arruino el maquillaje

baka... mira lo que haces... ahora cuentanos tu problema_ dice Maka aun con unas lagrimas

mmmmm... dejamelo pensar... ie_ dice Soul que una y otra vez se secaba sus agrimas con su manga la cual estabaextremadament mojada

dilo_ dijo en tono autoritario la chica

no_ contesta el peliblanco

DI-LO_ dice con una vena en su frente la ojiverde

N-O_ contesta tambien con una vena el ojirojo

DILO_ le grita con gran furia

NO VEZ QUE ME CUESTA DECIR QUE ESTOY ASI PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO_ confiesa sin darse cuenta el jóven

O_O_ cara de sorpresa de todos

que pasa?... hay no puede ser_ dice sonrojado ligeramente al verse escubierto... no que va por ser tan idiota como para decir eso a gritos

dijiste... enamorado?_ nadie salía de su sorpresa

miauuuu... con que Soul-kun esta enamorado... prrrrr_ de la nada aparece Blair en forma de gato

AHHHHHH!_ gritan todos de la sorpresa de forma muy comica... la ganadora fue la caida de Stein con su silla con rueditas, una caída para atras perfecta

dime Soul-kun quien te gusta? miaaaauuuuuu_ dice restregandose contra ek torso del joven guadaña

no lo hare... es suficiente humillación para un chico cool como yo_ dice señalandose, el todavía conservaba su tierno rubor

jejejeje gomenasai Soul... creo que será mejor que nos vayamos_ dice con una sonrisa nerviosa su compañera

Si_ afirman todos llendose, Blair se tuvo que ir por un soborno de pescado y leche

La puerta se fue cerrando lentamente, mostrandole al chico acostado en la cama que no estaba completamente solo, ya que detras de la puerta se encontraba el hijo de shinigami. Se miraron largo rato,el silencio era lo que reinaba en el lugar, pensamientos iban y venian en sus jovenes mentes. El primero de romper el silencio , el cual ya se estaba volviendo incomodo, fue nuestra guadaña uke XD.

eh... pasa algo Kid?_ pregunta un tanto nervioso ya que esos ojos amarillos no despegaban su mirada de sus ojos rojos

dime... si estas enamorado.. por qué sufres?_ pregunta directo al grano

eh... yo... yo no sufro"como rayos se entero?" _ trata de disimular como tantas veces lo hizo

aunque intentes ocultar bajo una mascara... puedo ver tu sufrimiento atravez de tus ojos_ dice acercandose a su "amigo"

ufffff... se ve que me has descubierto... la verdad es que ese amor no me corresponde_ dice mirando hacia otro lado ya que se sentia muy trasparente cuando el de tres franjas blancas en el cabello lo miraba de forma tan penetrante

calma de seguro esa... chica en verdad te corresponde_ dice con dolor al pronunciar chica ya que eso era una de las mayores razones del que los separaba de ser una pareja como el quisiera

ugh... la verdad... es que... ASH ESTO ES VERGONZO... DE SEGURO TE RIES_ dice agitando sus brazos

no lo hare_ dice serio ya que le interesaba mucho sobre ese tema

pues... me... _ lo dijo tan rapido que solo se entendio...nada

nani?_ pregunta desconsertado ya que nunca había visto a alguien hablar tan pero tan rapido

me-enamore-de-un-chico-el-cual-es-mi-mejor-amigo_ dice lentamente

pffff...pfffff... jajajajaja_ rie abiertamente

dijiste no te reírias_ lo mira con enojo

jajaja go-gomen jajaja... jum pues sabes estoy en tu situación_ dice tranquilizando un poco su risa

nani?_ dice este sorprendido

hai, estoy enamorado de un chico_ dice este serio sentandose en la cama para estar cerca de su amado

quien es?_ pregunta con curiosidad en su voz

pues..._ lo mira fijamente a sus ojos escarlata

De la nada le agarra las muñecas y las deja sobre la cabeza del joven que estaba bajos suyo. Luego le da un beso tierno y lleno de amor que reprimio por tanto tiempo,

nunca creyo que un beso asi lo llenaria de tanta alegria, Soul estaba en shock no se esperba tal cosa. Con razon, ¿qué haría tu si tu mejor amigo/a de tus mismo sexo de la nada te besa? aunque te guste que sean del mismo género te sorprende. El peliblanco estaba feliz y detrozado, feliz a ver que alguien lo amaba tanto, lo podía saber por el beso que le daba el ojiamarillo, destrozado al pensar que Black nunca le daría un beso lleno de amor, ni siquiera recibiria un roce de esos labios llenos de palabras orgullosas.

Sin darse cuenta derramo mas lagrimas, todas estas llenas de dolor, Kid al notar esto beso esas gotas saladas que salian e esos ojos cual lo cautivaron. El ambiente ahí era amoroso, pero como todo lo que empieza termina, ese ambiente termino cuando una mano travieza bajo hasta llegar al trasero Soul.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ grita sonrojado al arse cuenta de que le estaban bajando la cremeyera de el pantalon y que la parte de arriba ya no habia ropa que lo cubriese "cuando fue que paso esto?" se pregunta en su cabeza.

nani?_ pregunta Kid, el cual ya no tenia saco, su remera y su cabellos estaba algo desordenado pero extrañamente a un se mantenia simétrico.

tu... baka... ¡te cortare en pedazos y te juro que seran pedazos asimetricos!_ le grito a todo pulmon

vamos... jejeje... so-solo... estaba... jejeje... no hace falta recurrir a esas cosas... verdad?_ dice totalmente nervioso y asustado ante la mirada llena de... pues... sed e sangre y... y... y... era tan pero tan dificil de decir... y escrbir... ademas de eso en su mirada había... sed asimetria.

no creas que con eso te perdonare_ se acercaba a su rostro amenazante

NO QUIERO SER ASIMETRICO, NO MAS DE LO QUE SOY POR ESTUPIO CABELLO_ sale corriendo e la habitación

VEN AQUI BAKA PERVERTIDO_ sale corriendo tras el

Ninguno de los dos se perco de la presecia de sus amigos, todos los miraban con... sorpresa. Después su mirada se volvio llena de verguenza y se sonrojaron al pensar que pudo haber pasado, sus mentes había varias escenas en el que Kid hacía de todo a Soul. No podían pensar en otra cosa ya que la imagen que les había dado no era precisa para pensar cosas inocentes.

Jum... se ve Kid ni siquiera después de hacer "ejercicio" deja su simetría_ domenta Liz con una gota en la frente

No sabía que Evans-kun usara calzoncillos de corazones_ dice Stein

Todos voltean a ver hacía la direccion don veía el profesor, viendo que el peliblanco les estaba dando la espalda, buscando con la mirada donde rayos se oculta el obsecionado por la simetria, este por estar concentrado en la busqueda del shinigami pervertido no se había fijado de que sus pantalones se bajaron mostrando sus boxer ajustados blaco con corazones. Se notaba el contorno de ese traserito redondito y de apariencia suave, mas de uno se sonrojo y cabe decir que al fin fue turno de Blair tener un desangre nasal.

jajajaja Soul tiene boxers con corazones y su trasero parece blandito jajajaja_ rie fuertemente Patty

Ah!_ ahí fue cuando el ojirojo se dio cuenta de su aspecto tapanose automanticamente su retaguardía

en serio que es suave_ dice Blair la cual estaba toqueteando la parte ya muy mencionada de la guadaña

ugh! "acaso es el dia de todos sean pervertidos con un chico cool?"_ se pregunta a si mismo en su mente mientras un sonrojo enorme aparecía en sus mejillas

nyaaaaaaaa, Soul, estas seguro de que prefieres ser la guadaña de una chica taaaaaaaan plana?_ pregunta mientras segui sobando, la parte que ya mencione demasiado.

plana?... plana?... PLANA?... VEN AQUÍ MALDITA GATA_ grita euforica Maka

La siguiente escena fue muy parecida a la de los chicos, solo que con una Blair transformada en gato y una Maka con un libro amenazandola de hacerle una Maka-chop.

Grrrrr... uf me hire a cambiarme si llegan a ver a Kid diganle que se salvo... SOLO POR ESTA VEZ!_ con el ultimo grito asoto la puerta e su habitación

"No entieno pero me da rabia, lo que paso en estos ultimos momentos"_ pasa por la cabeza de alguno de los presentes

"Bien, me salve, se que si fuera de ser asesinao preferiría a manos de mi amodo, demo... QUIERO MORIR DE FORMA SIMETRICA"_ piensa Kid el cual estaba oculta dentro de la heladera ya que esta estaba vacía, al parecer Maka había olvidado hacer las compras

* * *

sol yuki uzumaki: - aparece con un baston y una pierna enyesada- Konichiwa minna! gomen por la tardanza, es que no me inspiraba Y_Y, supuestamente debería estar curada, pero ahora tengo la pierna rota ya que en uno de mis descuidos deje mi notebook encendida, en mi pieza y con el fic abierto, Soul vio una parte. Me pateo en la pierna.

Soul: tsk, te lo mereces, no paras de humillarme

sol yuki uzumaki: pero no es mi intención solo quiero mostrar tu gran ukeidad

Soul: -golpea a yuki-

sol yuki uzumaki: nyaaaaaaaa, Kid taskete! - pide ayuda con un chichon en la cabeza-

Kid: ni creas que te salvare, por tu culpa tengo que estar escondido en un lugar muy frio

sol yuki uzumaki: Black? -pregunta esperanzada-

Black: lo hare

sol yuki uzumaki: en serio? - dice aun mas esperanzada-

Black: claro, MIENTRAS TE ARRODILLES ANTE TU PUTO AMO JOJOJOJOJOJOJO

sol yuki uzumaki: mejor me aguanto los golpes ¬¬U... bueno espero que les haya gustado sobre todo a ti Nana-Sempai, onegai salvame la proxima TTOTT

Soul, Kid, Black, yuki: Jane~! dejen reviews para volver menos pervertida a Blair


	5. Como mantenerse vírgen

Como mantenerse virgen

POV´S SOUL

Ultimamente... estoy... tsk... LUCHANDO POR MANTENERME VIRGEN. Tengo que ocultarme constantemente de Blair y de Kid, se la pasan siguiendome ¡¿ qué acaso no van al baño? aunque van cuando yo voy. Me siento tan... indefenso, tuve que recurrir a ir a una tienda la cual se llama "Seguridad para Virginidades" (Soul: gran nombre ¬¬ Yuki: es que... no tengo inspiracion para nombres TOT).

FIN POV´S SOUL

Entra a la tienda se ve a una joven en la caja registradora, en su remera se encontraba una etiqueta en la cual decia "Hola soy Nana Walker" o sea que en ese lugar tenía las estupies etiquetas que usan las personas solterona para conocer personas aun MAS solteronas.

eh... disculpe_ llama la atención el Evans

ah, buenas tardes joven_ saluda con una sonrisa Nana

me preguntaba si aqui me darían algo para mantenerme vírgen_ dice este

ash, ¿por qué crees que esta estupida tienda se llama "Seguridad para Virginidades", cliente no baka_ dice hostilmente un voz desconocida

A QUIÉN LLAMAS BAKA?_ pregunta furioso la guadaña

AL ÚNICO BAKA AQUÍ PRESENTE!_ le responde el mismo tono la voz

Yuki-chan deberías ser mas amable con los clentes_ dice la joven

Gomene, Nana-sempai_ dijo amablemente la voz

De la nada aparece una joven de cabellos negros como sus ojos, su piel era un tanto tostada, se veía que era baja y de edad corta.

Ohayo, mi nombre es Yuki, estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti , pobre jóven que aun es virgen, para mantener su inocencia_ dice esta haciendo una reverencia corta

Mmmm, ¿pueden niños de diez años saber de eso?_ dice este en tono serio y brlesco a la vez

Oe, tengo trece para tu información y claro que se de esto, no por nada soy una fujoshi_ dice esta con una vena en su frente

Bueno, ¿que es lo que ustede quiere joven?_ dice cortesmente la chica, la cual tenía una gota estilo anime

Estoy tratando de salvarme e una gata pervetida y un obsesionado a la simetría_ les comenta el de cabellos blancos

Jum... talvez te serviría unos boxers de metal_ dice la vendedora en poscición de pensar

Eso sería muy incomodo_ dijo Soul imaginandose a el mismo con la ropa antes mencionada

Ya sé lo que necesitas, lo que debes usar es esto_ le dijo señalando una vincha negra (aviso: me olvide decir que acá esta con la primera vestimenta que uso gomen)

Mmmmm, eso solop es una simple vincha_ dice este un tanto molesto

No lo menos precies, mira esta "simple vincha" lo que hace es que todo aquel que quiera propasarse contigo... termine dandole una fuerte corriente electrica dejandolos todo achicharado_ dice con gran alegría

Mmm, talvez lo use depués, lo compro_ dice este con su estado de seriedad

Bueno, cualquier cosa cuando ya la quieras usar ven por el set completo, espero que vualvas... virgen MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJA cof cof_ tose después de una risa malvada

Yuki-chan el doctor dijo que no rías así te hjace mal a la garganta_ dice esta mientras poná sus manos en la cintura

Tsk, no le hare caso, es como no le hice caso al psicologo de que dejará de ver yaoi orque sino terminare echa una pervertida_ dijo mientras mira en su computadora para ver la OVA de Sensitive Pornograph

_Se ve como Sono-san le comienza hacer un oral a Seiji-kun._

jejejejeje_ ríe pervertidamente mientras le salía sangre por la nariz

Su sempai la miraba mientras suspiraba, su discipula era incorregible.

**Unas horas después**

Se ve al ojorojo volver entrar en la tienda, con la respiración agitada, su ropa y su cabellos estaban desprolijos.

DAME EL SET COMPLETO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!_ grita colerico el joven

mmmmm, ¿que sucedio?_ pregunta preocupada Nana

pues..._ el peliblanco comienza a recordar lo que sucedió minutos antes

**X3 Flash Back X3**

**Soul estaba caminando tranquilamente a su casa, se le veía muy pensativo.**

**"Mmmmm creo que no hace falta llegar hasta este punto"_ piensa nuestro querido protagonista uke**

**SOUL~~~~~~~~_ se oyo la voz de Blair**

**qué suce..?_ no pudo llegar a termnar su oración ya que la gata salto sobre el mientras intentaba sacarle su campera**

**hagamos Soul_ dijo esta con una mirada pervertida**

**ESTAMOS EN MEDIO LA CALLE!_ le grita enfadado mientras se la intentaba sacer ensima**

**eso no importa_ dijo mientras acercaba sus rostros para así besarse**

**El beso no fue dado ya que algo hizo que la pelivioleta se separase**

**NADIE TOCA A MI SOUL_ aparce un Kid sumamente enojado**

**El peliblanco aprovecho que la pelea se estaba armano para huir.**

**X3 Fin Flash Back X3**

Okey, esos si que estan locos... AUNQUE YO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN SE PELE POR MI_ dice mientras lloraba Yuki

Bueno este es el set completo_ dijo Nana mientras le mostraba una campera de cuero, una remera amarilla y unos pantalones grises (creo que es asi).

Lo que hace es que cada uno hará que algo les pase a los que te quieran manosear, como... mmm... creo que les daba choques elctricos_ dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía su dedo indice en la barbilla

Eso me lo dijiste con la vincha_ dijo con un tic en el ojo el estudiante del Shibusen

Si pero este hace que salgan disparados ya que tambien les manda onadas del alma_ dijo Nana al ver que su aprendis necesitaba saber más cosas

Bueno, eso me servira_ dijo mientras agarraba lo que sería su nueva vestimenta

Puedes cambiarte en ese lugar así estas a salvo desde ahora_ dijo la ojinegra mientras le señalaba el lugar donde debería cmabiarse

**Unos minutos después**

Se ve salir a Soul con su nueva ropa.

Arigato_ agradece este mientras sale del local

El ojirojo estaba lleno camino hacía su casa, cuando entra ve que se le iva a tirar ensima Maka pero antes de que lo haga el le avisa

Maka si haces eso puedes que..._ no pudo terminar la frase porque Maka ya lo estaba abrazando y ya había salio volando

SOUL-BAKA_ grita colérica la rubia

te trate e advertir_ dijo este en tono de cansancio

Mientras que estos dos estaban discutiendo se ve a alguien en las sombras.

Se ve que tuviste un largo día_ dice esta sombra

**X3 Flash Back X3**

**Soul estaba caminando tranquilamente a su casa, se le veía muy pensativo.**

**"Mmmmm creo que no hace falta llegar hasta este punto"_ piensa nuestro querido protagonista uke**

**SOUL~~~~~~~~_ se oyo la voz de Blair**

**qué suce..?_ no pudo llegar a termnar su oración ya que la gata salto sobre el mientras intentaba sacarle su campera**

**hagamos Soul_ dijo esta con una mirada pervertida**

**ESTAMOS EN MEDIO LA CALLE!_ le grita enfadado mientras se la intentaba sacer ensima**

**eso no importa_ dijo mientras acercaba sus rostros para así besarse**

**El beso no fue dado ya que algo hizo que la pelivioleta se separase**

**NADIE TOCA A MI SOUL_ aparce un Kid sumamente enojado**

**El peliblanco aprovecho que la pelea se estaba armano para huir. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que todo este suceso estaba siendo vigilado**

**Con que, ¿esto es lo que sucede con Soul? Sigo sin entender que es esto que siento, demo... lo descubre ya que sino dejare de ser... Black Star el que superara a los dioses.**

**Black Star se va de su escondite para dirijirse a su hogar.**

**X3 Fin Flash Back X3**

Yuki: si el joven misterioso era nuestro puto amo Black Star

Soul: Black siente algo por mi?

Kid: nooooooooooo, te matare Black

Black: woooooooooo... ¿quien es el que siente algo por Soul? - Black star estaba escuchando musica-

Yuki: no importa Black ya lo sabras, etto ¿que oyes?

Black: solo escucho una canción que grabe yo mismo llamada "Black Star es un gran Dios"

Soul: NO PUEDO CREER QUE AL FIN SEAS BUENA CONMIGO -nadie le presto atención a Black, este no le importo ya que vulvió a oír su musica-

Kid: GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Kid ya se estaba volvieno Hulk-

Yuki: mejor me voy O_O, bueno espero que te haya gustado Nana-Sempai debería decirme como describirte n_nU jejeje ya que tambien somos importantes aqui jojojo, bueno jane~!

Lo que pasa detras de camaras... o mejor dicho detras de fics

Esto es un extra que decidi agregar por mi taradanza en el tercer capi. En serio gomen TTOTT.

Soul: en serio que estoy harto de esta escritora

Kid: mmmmm... la verdad algo me agrada

Black: si, ami tambien

Soul: y cual es la razon para que les agrade?

Yuki: acaso no es obvio -saliendo de quien sabe donde-

Soul: de donde saliste?

Yuki: MUAJAJAJAJAJA... ES QUE NOSOTRAS LA FUJOSHI TENEMOS SUPER PODERES - tras de ella sale fuego-

Kid: mejor di la verdad

Yuki: es la verdad... jejeje -rie nerviosamente-

Black: hazlo antes de que tu amo se enoje

Yuki: mmmmmmm... no -les da la espalda-

Black: bueno... entonces te sacare todo lo que tenga que ver con yaoi y cuando digo todas es **TODA** o sea que ni paginas de internet tendras

Yuki: nooooooooo... gomen Black Star- Sama... solo entre por la puerta de ahí - señala una puerta detras de ella-

Kid: bueno... volviendo al tema... a mi me agrada Yuki porque... VA A HACERME TU PAREJA SOUL *¬* -se le cae la baba al pensar las cosas "inocentes" que le hara a Soul-

Soul: O_O... maldición Kid, deja de pensar cosas pervertidas, a menos que quieras dejar de ser simetrico ¬¬

Kid: okey, okey, onegai dejame asi de simetrico ya es suficiente con estas franjas blancas en mi cabello TTOTT

Black: a mi me agrada porque es buena sirvienta non -se ve a Yuki abanicandolo y dandole uvas a un Black sentado en un trono-

Yuki: TTOTT todos me tratan igual... hasta mi hermanito...

Soul: a mi porque no me tratas bien? ¬¬U -de su cabeza salio una gotita al ver a la escritora tan servicial-

Yuki: etto... gomen u_u... lo que pasa es que si todo fuera facil mi historia no estaria tan buena... ademas... QUE SINO NO HABRÍA TRIANGULO AMOROSO Y YO LOS AMO... tambien los cuadrados amoros non

Soul: cua-cuadrados?

Yuki: hai... pero aqui mejor lo dejo en trangulo por mi que te quedes ahi... uke

Soul: por que debo ser uke?

Yuki: es que muchas veces el protagonista es uke... ademas... te ves tan kawaii uke... ademas es mejor oirte decir a voz "motto motto" que Kid o Black...- dice con simplesa lo ultimo

Black, Kid, Soul: O/O como puedes decir eso tan simple

Yuki: mmmmmm... ni crean que me oiran decir "e-etto... pu-pues... t-tu e-eres mejor pa-para de-decir m-m-mo-motto mo-motto" se oye tan uke ¬¬... aunque la verdad lo soy pero... ya que

**.: Continuara en el proximo extra de descubriendo el amor de un shinigami:.**


	6. Utilizando la cabeza

Utilizando la cabeza

"Vamos piensa, Black Star. ¿Que sientes por Soul?... mmmmmmm... ehhhhhhhhh... uhhhhhhhhh... pueeeeeeeeesssss... ettoooooooooo" ¡¿POR QUE NADIE ME DIJO QUE PENSAR TE HACE DOLER TANTO LA CABEZA?_ grita Black Star en meio de las clases

La respuesta a eso es que nunca la usas, baka_ le dice molesta Maka

Oe, no puedes llamar baka a tu dios_ le dice mientra le sañelaba acusadoramente

Black Star, ¿qué sucede? te ves alterado_ le dice con preocupacion Tsubaki

¿Nani?, pues porque... ESTABA PENSANDO DE LO GRANE QUE SOY_ miente este... bueno casi el noventa porciento de eso era cierto

Siiiii, que seas grande no significa que tienes derecho a romper la simetría del shibusen_ dice Kid con lagrimas al recordar que ese día Black al estar muy distraído se choco contra la parede moviendo un cuadro un centímetro a la derecha

Deja de pensar una vez en la simetría_ dice Liz mientras se pintaba las uñas

Jejejejeje_ ríe Patty mientras mira el techo

"Mmmmmmm, siento que algo falta... sera que..." Oigan algo falta acá_ dice de la nada el peliceleste

Si, falta Soul_ dice Kid buscando desesperadamente a su amor... simétrico, o lo que sea

No, bueno si, pero no hablo de eso_ dijo el joven del clan estrella

¿Qué?_ pregunta todos al unisono

Desde cuando Stein esta tan pegado a el papá de Maka_ dijo mientras señala que Stein estaba al lado del pelirojo que salio de quien sabe donde

¿Papá?_ pregunta la rubia

Jejejeje, yo vi como el profesor le hace cosas a la noche jejeje_ dijo inocentemente Patty

¡¿NANIIIIIIIIIII?_ gritan todos

Todos comenzaron a pensar cosas "sucias" entre los dos adultos. Después de unos minutos vieron a Maka al lado de su Oto-san.

Papá_ la llama esta con la cabeza gacha

Si~~~ Maka~~~~_ responde al llamado cantarinamente

MAKAAAAA CHOP_ le da un golpe con un libro

¡ NO LO PUEDO CREER ERES TAN INFIEL QUE HASTA TE TIRAS A UN HOMBRE! ¡SOLO FALTA QUE LO HAGAS CON ANIMALES!_ le grita esta extremadamente furiosa

Todos quedaron en silencio estupefactos, hasta Stein se callo de su silla.

Jejejeje, es divertido ver como Stein hace pruebas con el papá de Maka_ rompe el silencio Patty

Todos estaban aún mas sorprendidos, si que quedaron como mal pensados. Otro silencio se había formado, esta vez fue roto por la puerta abriendose. Todos volteron a ver quien entraba encontrandose a Soul con su cambio de ropa.

... ¿Qué miran?_ pregunta este malhumorado, había llegado tarde por el acosamiento de Blair, la cual termino hecha cenizas

"Mmmmmm, tiene algo diferente Soul pero ¿qué es?, su pelo, sus dientes, sus ojos, no ninguna. Vamos Black piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, pi..." AHHHHHHHHHHHH_ Black cayo al piso inconciente

**Unos minutos depués**

"Como puede ser que termine en la enfermería, solo estaba pensando. Ahora que lo pienso, este es mi record de pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo, mmmmmm esto me asusta"_ piensa el jóven mientrasz tiembla de miedo en la camilla

"Creo que ya se que es lo que siento por Soul y es..." AMISTAD "no momento eso ya lose, Oh por yo-sama esto me esta costando mucho"Y ESO QUE SOY UN DIOS, SI ESTO ES DIFICIL PARA UN DIOS NADIE LO PUEDE RESOLVER_ grita mientras se agarraba sus cabellos en un acto deseperado

Mientras esto pasaba se ve una sombra por la venta, esta sombra agarra un bolso donde estaba estampado... ¿Una imagen de Loveless?, de ahí saca una carta donde la pasa por debajo de la ventana. Una vez que esta paso golpeo el vidrio para llamar la atención de la persona que se encontaba aentro para espues irse.

Eh?_ Black Star mira curioso el sobre.

Se lo quedo mirando fijamente hasta que se da cuenta que ahí se encontraba escrito su nombre, entonces lo agarra y lo comienjza a leer.

**"Black Star:**

**Se que no te estaras preguntando como se tu nombre ya que todos deberían conocer a un dios tan grande como ti, pero estas equivocado te conozco ya que te estuve vigilando, te recomiendo que cierres bien tus ventanas y que cambies tus cerraduras, bueno a eso no va el tema, lo que sucede es que yo te puedo ayudar... y mucho, tanto que... creeras que yo soy una diosa MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof cof creo que en verdad le debo hacer caso al doctor... mira para ubicarme solo debes ir a tu casa sin Tsubaki, aprovecha este momento que todos te creen aun inconciente asi que apurate.**

**Atte**

**Una amiga**

**P.D: este mensaje se auto destruira en 3... 2... 1... jane~!"**

La carta le estallo en la cara a Black Star haciendole toser, despues de unos momentos abrio la ventana para salir eh ir a ver a la chica que... QUE SE ATREVIO A DECIR QUE ES UNA DIOSA, EL ERA EL UNICO DIOS ENTRE LOS PLEBEYOS.

**En la casa del Black Star**

Ya había llegado y ahora comenzo a abrir la puerta lo primero que encontro fue una figura sentada en un sillon de la sala.

Hola, Black, de seguro te preguntaras ¿ quién es la que se atrevio a decri que es una diosa cuando tu eres el unico dios? Permiteme presentarme soy Yuki_ se presenta la pelinegra empleada del lugar llamado "seguridad para virginidades"

Pues si… bueno dime que es lo que me pasa_ dice este un tanto molesto

Lo que te sucede es que tienes lo que mi gente llama "chico shonen", tambien se lo llama "sindrome yaoi" o lo que me parece que tienes tu es "chico que se cree dios y confunde sus sentimientos con una chica que es compañera de el chico uke que no quiere ser uke"_ comenzo a respirar agitadamente ya que el ultimo nombre era muy largo

… ¿nani?_ pregunta extrañado

Tsk, mira mejor descubrelo solito_ esta se va lentamente mientras rodaba los ojos pensando "no se puede ser mas baka"

Black Star se queda parado en medio de sala pensando "Si que soy el mejor dios jojojojojo"

Sol Yuki Uzumaki: bueno espero que les haya gustado sobretodo a ti Nana-sempai.

Soul: bueno aca nuestra loca escritora continuara el pequeño extra

Kid: como que eres uke?

Yuki: por asi decir es que… bueno… eh… me da cosa decir que sería la pasiva si estuviese en un yuri o si fuese hombre

Soul: ¬¬ lo acabas de decir

Yuki: lo se pero confio ustedes que no se lo van a decir a nadie

Black: hey Tsubaki ¿sabías que si Yuki la ponen con otra chica es pasiva?

Yuki: BLACK STAR BAKA ME LAS PAGARAS

Black: asi ¿cómo?

Yuki: MUAJAJAJAJAJA OLVIDAS QUE YO ESCRIBO ESTE FIC, PUEDO HACERTE DE TODO

Derrepente a Black se le cambia el cabello a color arcoiris, su remera cambia a una musculosa con un unicornio que dice "soy la princesa mas linda", sus pantalones se vuelven una pollera y sus zapatos cambian a unos tacones.

Kid: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Black: ¿Cómo te atreves a reirte de tu dios? Al menos Soul no se rie

Soul: pfffff… jjjj… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Yuki: jejejejejejeje, esto lo tengo que poner en youtube –tenía una camara de video en sus manos-

Black: nooooooo no lo hagas

Yuki: con una condición

Black: ¿cuál?

Yuki: admite que soy tu diosa

Black: ¿solo eso?

Yuki:… Y ME TIENES QUE AYUDAR A MATAR GENTE

Soul: a esta ya le agarro sus ataques sadomasoquistas

Yuki: MATAR MATAR MATAR

¿Será solo un ataque de sadomasoquismo o en vedad quiero matar a alguien? Como quieren que sepa si es la persona mas compleja para mi, YO

**.: Continuara en el proximo extra de descubriendo el amor de un shinigami:.**


End file.
